


Dirty talk

by MySecretStories



Series: The Talk Series [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cockblocking, Fluff, M/M, Omega Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySecretStories/pseuds/MySecretStories
Summary: 5 times Dick and Tim got cockblocked and 1 time they didn't.Sequel to my storyPillow Talks
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Series: The Talk Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161584
Comments: 38
Kudos: 190





	1. Jason

**Author's Note:**

> So the title may be a bit misleading because there will be little to no dirty talk in this, because I absolutely can't handle that. I can't take that seriously, it makes me laugh, so I just don't so it.
> 
> However, for my A/B/O DickTim stuff that are set in this time frame and universe, I will make it a theme to give some kind of '... Talk' title.
> 
> Also, the chapter in this are a bit shorter than in my other works because this has no real plot, so yeah...

If it was possible, Dick wanted to melt into the couch. He was ready to live the rest of his life as a furniture if it meant that he never had to leave Tim's apartment again. And if Tim put his perky little bottom on him again, even better. He had been joined by the hip with the omega for the past day, but the fact that he needed to go back to work that night left a bitter taste in his mouth.

This was the first time they actually managed to get some time alone since they spent Tim's heat together a bit over a month ago. Then Dick had to go back to work, then Tim was needed on a mission with the Titans and it just never seemed to work out for them. Dick had actually been sure that that was where they were going to end it, despite that this time Tim didn't cut ties with him. They continued messaging back and forth, but that just didn't seem to be enough.

So when Dick finally got three full days off in a row he packed his bags and left for Gotham as soon as he could. And after bribing Tam, he managed to get Tim two days off as well to get the omega for himself.

The alpha eyed his phone on the coffee table distastefully. He loved his work, he truly did, but not a single cell in his body wanted to go back to it. And as the warm, slim body of his omega pressed against his side, his intentions to be a responsible adult just seemed to fade away.

Tim's hand pressed down on his thigh as the omega leaned onto him, his breath warm against Dick's neck as he leaned to run his mouth along the skin there. Then his hand ran from Dick's thigh to his shoulder. Dick leaned his head to the side to give the omega more room, but kept his posture relaxed and his voice neutral as he said:  
"Tim, I have to go soon."

Tim hummed, his kisses travelling onto Dick's jaw his hold on Dick's shoulders tightening a little. Dick lead his hand onto the small of Tim's back, but didn't move it any lower.  
"You still have an hour or two before you have to get ready. I think it would be a waste not to make the best of them," Tim murmured, nuzzling against his alpha.

Dick turned to look Tim in the eyes. Their noses almost touched, and even though Dick did his best to keep his gaze on the half-lidded eyes, he unconsciously kept looking at Tim's lips.  
"And. What. Do. You. Suggest?" he let Tim kiss him between every word. He felt Tim smile against his lips, before he gave him another kiss, much deeper than the pervious pecks.

Dick hummed in appreciation as he gently pressed down on Tim's back to press the omega flush against his side. Tim held his head gently in his hand as Dick finally let his move onto Tim's ass to push his hips forward. Tim moaned and threw his leg over Dick's thighs to move into his lap. He ground his groin against Dick's, his fingers caressing the back of Dick's head softly.

Dick broke the kiss to breath, burying his face in Tim's neck as the omega took on a steady rocking rhythm in his lap.  
"Fuck, Baby, this is not helping my desire to go home," he groaned, as he squeezed the omega's ass. Tim was wearing basketball shorts, so Dick could easily slip his other hand up his thigh and grab it under the material.

Tim chuckled right beside Dick's ear, his chest vibrating against Dick's.  
"Should I say sorry?"

Dick was very grateful they were sitting because his knees would've definitely buckled at that.

Tim's hardening member pressed against his through their clothing and Dick wished he had the power to make them disappear just by thinking of it. But he didn't, so he had to pull his hands away from Tim's body just to grab his shirt and pull it off the omega. Tim lifted his arms to help him, before taking off Dick's as well. Tim ran his palms down on Dick's pecks to his tones abs before grabbing onto his arms.

Dick kissed down his throat, grazing his collarbones with his teeth slightly, now both his hands flying back to Tim's buttocks. Tim's rhythm was getting erratic as he leaned back in Dick's hold, letting the alpha pepper kisses down his chest.

"Fuck, Dick..." he moaned, before grabbing a handful of Dick's hair and pulling him up for a kiss. Dick let out a low growl at the pull and immediately pushed his tongue into Tim's mouth and squeezed Tim's buttocks tight to make him push down against his own hard-on. Tim moaned, his free hand going down to try and push Dick's shorts down as far as he could. He should still be loose from last night, they could just....

"Replacement, I want ya to research somethin' for me and I don't beat ya up in exchange, how does that sound?" Jason's voice was like a cold shower. Dick felt Tim's body still in his arm, the omega pulling away from the kiss. His heart skipped a beat, the colour draining from his face, the healthy blush they worked up disappearing. He was shocked. Dick, on the other hand, only felt anger.

Jason was not very good at controlling his pheromones. He had barely presented as an alpha when he died and he never really bothered to learn it after he came back. If he needed to be stealthy, he just slapped on a patch and went on with his day. But he wasn't wearing a patch now, his scent immediately filling the room.  
Dick couldn't hold back the possessive growl that broke free of his chest as he looked at other alpha from the corner of his eyes.

Jason eyes widened at that, a disbelieving smile settling on his lips.  
"Did ya just fucking growl at me, Dickhead?" he asked, his voice full of amusement. Dick only tightened his hold on Tim in response. It was childish of him to growl, but he barely had just gotten Tim in his arms, he wasn't about to give him to someone else, be the threat real or not.

"Can't you come back a few hours later?" Tim asked, not making any effort to move away from Dick embrace. Dick gave his kiss over his heart for that.

"Nah, I need this information for tonight, so ya gotta have to raincheck that," he gestured between them. "Now, chop chop, pretender, I haven't got all day. Unless you want me to use your tech by myself," he announced.

Tim kept on glaring at him for a long moment, but when Jason didn't back down, he sighed. Despite everything, he climbed out of Dick's lap, not even trying to cover the slowly dying tent in his pants. He grabbed his shirt from the shirt before leaning down to kiss Dick once again.  
"Sorry about this," he whispered softly before walking towards his Nest in the basement of his house.

Jason watched Dick watch Tim walk away before he laughed.  
"Damn, Dickie bird, does the Bat know you're fucking his pack omega?" he asked. Dick gave him a dirty look, but didn't work himself up. He didn't want to give Jason what he wanted.

So he shrugged.  
"Probably." They disappeared together on the night Dick's rut and Tim's heat hit, Bruce was ought to have figured it out from that.

Jason nodded in acknowledgement.  
"Well, if ya need me to cockblock once again, hit me up," he finger gunned before disappearing down the corridor so the pillow Dick threw after him wouldn't hit.

His laughter rang through the house as Dick laid onto the couch face down. So much for spending that last hour together...


	2. Stephanie (& Barbara)

"I haven't been in Gotham for way too long," Dick panted and threw Tim's cape to the side. The omega laughed out loud as he disarmed his own armour.

"It's been barely over a week," he said, letting the bandoliers fall before throwing his arms around Dick's neck again to pull him into a kiss.

Dick smiled against his lips, his finger's toying with the hen of Tim's uniform.  
"Exactly, way too long," he grinned before pulling Tim's shirt upwards with a strong motion. The omega stepped back to help him with it, so Dick had time to shed his own uniform before pulling Tim back against his body. They were both sweaty from patrol and they both needed a shower, but neither could care enough. The exercise they went through the night only made Tim's scent stronger and it immediately went to Dick's head, clouding his judgement and silencing every thought that wasn't about how to make the man of his dreams his.

Tim swore softly as Dick gently nipped at the crook of his neck; so close to his scent gland where he could lay a claim, and yet so far away. His hips stuttered awkwardly as his cock strained against the cup, but he couldn't bring himself to take his hands away from where they were mapping out his alpha's body. He turned his head so Dick would kiss him again as he ran his hands down the alpha's abs so he could push his hand into his pants. He relished in the deep groan he got in response as he removed Dick's cup, letting it fall onto the ground.

"Shit, Babybird," Dick whispered, leaning his head against Tim's as the younger's hand massaged his cock through the material of his uniform. Tim hugged him close with one arm, palming him surely as Dick thrusted into his hand. But then Dick pulled back just enough take Tim's cup out of his pants before pushing the omega onto the bed. It being only a safe house, he couldn't care less if they got the bed dirty.

Tim spread his legs as Dick climbed on top of him, hooking his ankles behind his hips so the alpha was forced to lay on top of him. Dick rested his weight on his forearm over Tim's head while he let his other hand wander the younger's side. Tim sighed into his mouth before pulling away and Dick pressed kisses down his neck, making his way lower. He pushed the younger's pants down as far as he could without having to lean back.

"Dick..." Tim called out softly, his hand taking a hold in the alpha's hair. He didn't press nor pull, he just let his fingers rest in the black strands.

Dick held back a smile and ran his tongue over the scar that marked the day Tim lost his spleen. His lips grazed the defined abs, until he finally got to his destination. He palmed Tim through his underwear, a satisfied groan rumbling through his chest as Tim moaned.

A sound came from kitchen, and the footsteps reached the door before Dick could even move.  
"Tim, I need... What the hell?"

Dick's head whipped around to see Stephanie looking at them from behind the door. She was mostly covered by the doorframe but there was no mistaking the way her eyes flew from Dick's face to Tim's. She let out a whistle.  
"Daaaaaaamn."

Tim sat up, but didn't push Dick away.  
"Steph, what are you doing here? How did you know I would be here?" he asked. He had many safe houses in Gotham, and he didn't tell her anything.

"Oracle told me. I got shot and this was the closest," she answered with a soft frown and finally stepped into the room. Her left arm was hanging limp by her side, blood dripping down her fingers from the wound on her upper arm.

"You're shot?" Dick called out and got off the bed immediately. He grabbed Stephanie's good arm to pull her in and sit her down onto the bed. Tim was already halfway to the bathroom, running to get his first aid kit. "Why didn't you start with this?" Dick questioned, trying to remove Stephanie's sleeve without worsening her injury.

"I mean... I thought maybe if all blood rushed south, it would bleed less," she tried to joke, but Dick only gave her a dirty look. This was definitely not a time when he wanted to deal with her dirty jokes, especially when she was bleeding this much.

He sighed and using a torn off piece of her uniform he tried to stop the bleeding, tying the cloth right under her shoulder. That should be good enough until they can patch her up.

Stephanie leaned against his shoulder, so she wouldn't sway too much from the blood loss.  
"Babs approves, you know? I do too," she said with a soft smile.

Dick exhaled over his nose and pressed a kiss onto her blond hair.  
"Don't fall asleep. We still need to stitch you up and see if there are any remaining parts of the bullet in you," he called.

"I'm not sleeping, just resting my eyes a bit," Steph murmured, but more and more of her weight was leaned onto him.

Tim looked at them from the door.  
"Bring her to the living room. I set it up, so we can work there better," he called and Dick nodded before lifting the bleeding vigilante up from the bed.

An hour later Dick stood at the window and held up his thumb. He knew Barbara would see it. What she understood from it was up to her.


	3. Bart (Young Justice)

"Deep breath... Three... Two..." Dick popped Tim's knee back into place before he said one. Tim sucked in a sharp breath, his grip on Dick's shoulder flexing before he exhaled with a long sigh.

"Thanks," he muttered, letting go of his alpha. He leaned back into the chair, smiling down at Dick as the alpha pressed a kiss onto his knee.

Dick smiled back at him, and leaned his head against Tim's uninjured knee. He kept on massaging the omega's calf, still sitting on the ground.  
"Anytime, babe," he whispered. He was still wearing the Nightwing uniform, the top of it hanging around his hips. Tim had only ditched the domino and the cape, and Dick had been the one to pull the boots off him.

"You're not hurt anywhere?" Tim asked as he pulled off his gloves before running his fingers into Dick's hair.

"No, I'm good. You and Beast Boy pulled the short stick, you two had the worst opponents," Dick answered softly. Young Justice reluctantly called the Titans after a portal opened near San Fran and a group of villains entered. They handled themselves up to some point, but after Wonder Girl was put out of commission by a particularly nasty spell to the head, they needed a few pairs of extra hands.

Having had lead the Teen Titans himself, Dick could a thousand percent understand that the Young Justice called them and not the JLA. They would all rather die than to ask Batman for help.  
After took control of the portal they only needed to push the villains back to their own universe, but not everything went according to plan. They won in the end, but Beast Boy will be out for a few days, and Tim had a dislocated knee and a nice bruise forming over his ribs and his spine.

"The less everyone else is hurt is better," Tim sighed before patting Dick's shoulder. "Let me up, please. I need a shower ASAP."

"Just be careful. You should rest your knee a bit longer," the alpha said, but got up from the ground. He grabbed Tim's elbow when the omega stood from the chair and tested how his knee was doing.

Tim chuckled softly, leaning against Dick's chest before he looked up at him.  
"Or you could just join me in there. You know, to make sure I don't fall," he said. His eyes seemed completely innocent, the midnight blue irises seeming even deeper in the soft light the small lamp on the desk gave them. If it was anyone else, Dick would've believed them. But he knew his omega well, so he chuckled softly.

"Don't you think it's more dangerous with the two of us in there?" he asked, still keeping one hand on Tim's arm as his other arm went around the younger's waist.

Tim gave him a soft peck on the lips.  
"I trust you, Dick, you know that," he whispered with a smile. "You'll always catch me when I fall."

"Only if you fall for me," he whispered back. He held back the giggle that threatened to break free when he saw how Tim's face fell. The omega got out of his arms.

"I changed my mind, you're no longer invited to my shower," he said and walked to the bathroom attached to his room. He was limping slightly, doing his best to not to put too much weight on his left leg.

"Oh come on," Dick laughed, running after his omega. He threw his arm around Tim's waist to take some of his weight. "You can say cheezy stuff, but I can't?"

"Not if they are this bad," Tim answered, but didn't close the door after himself to let Dick into the bathroom.

Dick playfully frowned but didn't comment on it. He helped Tim out of his uniform, caressing the marred skin, doing his best to avoid touching any new bruises and scars on his omega's body. The alpha in him was growling with the need for blood, wanting to tear out the throat of anyone who dared to lay a hand on his omega, even if his rational mind knew that Tim was more than capable of handling himself on the battlefield.

"I can't get under the shower if you keep holding onto me," Tim whispered, but Dick could hear the smile in his voice.

"I could just hold you up," Dick murmured against his neck, nosing along his scent gland.

"You're still clothed," Tim reminded him, patting his arm gently to make Dick release him. Dick sighed but let him go, working his way out of his uniform as Tim started the shower. The warm water helped raise the temperature a bit, but it still felt like heaven when he entered the stall and pressed his body against his small lover.

Tim already had shower gel in his palm, so he just turned around in Dick's hold and smeared it onto his chest before he ran his hands up onto his shoulders and started massaging the gel into them.  
"I'm glad you're not hurt," he whispered softly, strickly keeping his eyes on Dick's chest. He pressed a kiss onto Dick's jawline and closed his eyes so the pouring water wouldn't bother him. He moved his hands down Dick's back to spread the soap.

Dick leaned his head down so their foreheads were pressed together.  
"I'd rather you don't get hurt next time," he answered. Tim's breath caressed his face as the omega laughed.

"I can't promise that."

"It was worth a try," Dick shrugged before kissing Tim. He blindly grabbed the shower gel from the rack on the wall and pressed some onto his palm. They pulled apart to breath, and he put the gel back into its place before spreading it over Tim's body. He massaged him gently everywhere while pressing small kisses onto Tim's neck, shoulders and face. Tim held onto him tight, leaning against his chest, softly sighing when Dick carefully nipped at his shoulder.

The omega was getting harder with each kiss, and softly started grinding his hips against Dick's thigh. Dick grabbed his ass with both hands, pulling Tim harder against his body.  
"Dick..." Tim moaned, his arm hooking around Dick's waist as the alpha rutted against his hips.

Dick growled in response before leaning to Tim's ear.  
"We shouldn't do this here. We could fall," he answered hoarsely, but didn't stop himself when his finger dipped between Tim's buttocks.

"Fuck, I need you," Tim mewled and pushed back against the finger. He wasn't anywhere near his heat, but they got cockblocked the last two times they tried to have sex and he was already worked up. He was probably as wet as he could be.

Loud bass sound shook the entire building and for a moment they both froze until they recognised it as the beat for a rock song. Dick closed the water as he laughed and looked down at Tim who shook his head with exasperation written clearly on his face. Dick pressed a kiss onto his lips.  
"I guess Kon knows. So it might just be the time to give him a reason to block us out," he said and Tim laughed out loud that ended in a moan as Dick lifted his thigh a bit to rub against his cock.

It took every ounce of willpower in Tim's body to push his alpha away  
"Then we better get to the bed, " he said before stepping away beside Dick and leaving the stall. He just grabbed a towel and dried off as he walked back into the room. Dick grabbed him from behind and spun him back around. He grabbed the omega's thigh and lifted it around his waist. Tim let him lift him up without any resistance.

Dick kissed him deep as he walked to the bed, the towels ending on the floor by the time they laid down. Tim swore under his breath and let his legs fall apart as Dick pushed his tongue into his mouth and his hand wandered downwards. Dick caressed down Tim's torso, but didn't touch Tim's cock as the omega desperately wanted him to do. Instead he went lower and pressed his hands against Tim's hole.

Tim moaned into their kiss and Dick pulled back with a sly smile on his face before going down on the omega. Tim sucked in a sharp breath as a Dick pressed one finger into his wet hole as he licked a stripe along his cock.  
"Fuck, Dick..." he called out, his hand fisting in Dick's hair. Dick pulled Tim's leg onto his shoulder and pushed his finger in deeper as he took the head of the younger's cock into his mouth.

Tim threw his head back with a groan, his lips falling open. God, he missed this, he needed it so bad.

The door burst open with a large burst of air, as the papers on the table flew everywhere.   
"Hey, Tim, doyouknowwhyKonlistenstomusicsoloud? What'shisdealIdon'tgetit," Bart's voice was blurred from how fast he was speaking as he ran around the room. "Canwegetpizza? IwantpizzaandicecreambutIwouldn'tsaynotoaburgereither.... Jesus, what are you doing?" he screamed as he finally realised what was going on.

Dick pulled the covers off the bed as fast as he could, but he still wasn't on the speedster's level. He got onto the bed and threw the covers over him and Tim to cover both of them up.

"What the hell guys, warn me first," Bart said and turned around, so his back was towards the bed. He appeared to stand still but he tapped his foot so fast it vibrated.

"You were the one who came in uninvited! Why the fuck can't you knock?" Tim called out, throwing a bottle of water at the speedster from the bedside table.

"Who thought you'd be doing this?" Bart turned around when the bottle all but flew through his head from how he was vibrating in place. He was enraged that he was called out and Red Robin even threw something at him.

"That doesn't matter! You shouldn't come in like that!" Tim shouted and looked around to see if he had anything else to throw at the guy, but he couldn't see anything else.

"It was never a problem before!" Bart answered and Tim just buried his face in his hands.

"Get out of here, Bart!"

The speedster muttered something under his breath before running out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. The papers scattered on the floor even more. 

"Dammit," Tim muttered and laid back on the bed. Dick gave him a pitiful glance but threw his arm around his omega. 

"Let's just go to sleep, okay? It will be better after some rest," he pressed a kiss onto Tim's cheek as he pulled the covers higher on their bodies.

"The day they learn to knock will be the day I die," Tim whispered angrily against his shoulder, but he got comfortable and snuggled into Dick's side. 

Dick only smiled.


	4. Alfred

They all hated galas, especially when they were held at the Manor. They were tiring, stuffy, the people were passive aggressive and their suits were uncomfortable after a while. Jason had a natural out, being legally dead was finally in his favour. Damian was now old enough that they couldn't say he needed to be by Bruce's side all the time and he was no longer the sweet little angel who's cheeks the rich old white folks wanted to pinch. So he skipped out unless Tim baited him into going by saying that the investors won't trust him if they don't get to know him.

Dick usually avoided these galas, and took over Bruce's duties for the night. Having moved to Blüdhaven years ago was an easy excuse and it explained well why he wasn't present at these events for years sometimes.

Tim, however, was a constant at galas. Having become Wayne Enterpises' CEO when he was sixteen and being brought up in the world of business sharks, he knew how to use these events to his advantage. He was annoyed that he had to skip patrol and actually needed to sleep the night before, he still didn't complain before stepping into the ballroom and chatting up soulless socialites.

He gave them easy smiles, little nods that reassured them he was listening, even if Dick knew he was most likely thinking about knocking the champagne flute out of the man's hand. His suit was immaculate, his words speaking beautiful promises, picked with such care that nobody could turn them against him. He was where he needed to be and he knew exactly what he was doing.

He looked amazing. Dick watched as an old alpha patted Tim on the shoulder and almost frowned at how close his hand was to Tim's scent gland. He, of course, knew that Tim was wearing a scent-cancelling patch, he had been annoyed enough that he couldn't smell his omega when they were in the car. Still, that didn't make him feel better about the alphas ogling what's his.

"I know it's been a while since you came to a gala, but it's better not to be so obviously bored," there was an obvious bite in the girl's voice and the blood drained out of Dick's face. He quickly turned back to the young woman, daughter of another business shark if he remembered right and gave her an apologetic smile.

" I'm sorry, I kind of zoned out. The alcohol must be getting to my head, I haven't drunk any in a while," he said, raising his empty champagne flute. This was his first one but the girl didn't need to know that.

"Ah, Dick, here you are." Dick suppressed a sigh of relief when Tim's voice cut in. The omega patted his arm when Dick automatically wanted to throw it around his omega's waist so he wouldn't move. "Excuse me, Miss Landale, but I need to steal him for a little. There has been some problems with the service and I need some backup handling it," he said, his smile so charming Dick was sure he could convince anyone to sell their soul to him. Dick definitely would.

The girl's smile was strained as she looked at him, but that was more about Dick not paying attention to her than Tim taking him away.  
"Of course," she said. "Maybe we'll get the chance to talk more later," she assured them and left. The 'definitely not' that ran through both her and Dick's head was left unsaid.

Tim smiled until she mingled in with the crowd before grabbing Dick's elbow and starting to pull the alpha out of the ballroom.  
"Where are we going?" Dick asked so softly nobody would pick up in the noisy room. He saw how Bruce was doing his Brucie laugh in the corner, but he knew the alpha was paying attention to them.

"I had enough of old alphas rubbing their scent on me, I need a break," Tim whispered back and his eyes sparkled with anger, even though his smiled remained the same.

The alpha in Dick purred with approval. He was annoyed by the men also, and he wanted nothing more than tear the contaminated clothes away from Tim's body, but the omega going to him to solve this issue filled him with satisfaction. He hadn't claimed Tim, they didn't even plan on forming a bond in the near future, but moments like this assured him that the omega was his as much as he was Tim's.

The moment they were out of sight, Dick slipped his hand into Tim's and broke into a light run, pulling Tim after him. They ran down a few corridors until they were finally at a point where no guest would be able to find them. The Manor being so big could be a pain in the ass sometimes, but it also had its advantages.

Tim laughed when they stopped before pushing up against Dick's body and giving him a kiss.  
"We're going to be in so much trouble," he said, but there was no regret in his smile.

"I ignored the daughter of a business partner to ogle you in your suit, so I'll be in trouble anyway," he grinned back, finally putting his hands on Tim's hips. "I might as well bring you down with me," he whispered as he leaned in for another kiss. Tim ran his hands onto his chest and gently pushed Dick to the wall, pressing himself falt against the alpha.

"So you like the suit?" Tim asked, lazily stroking down Dick's side and back up to his chest.

"I always like you in suit, no matter what," Dick whispered back. He cradled Tim's face in his hands and subtly rubbed his wrist against his neck to suppress the other alpha's smell. The knowing look in Tim's eyes let him knew, the omega knew very well what he was doing, but didn't stop him. If anything, Tim leaned into his hold.

"That's good. Because I like you in a suit, too," Tim answered and surged up to press their lips together. His fingers hooked into Dick's pants as the alpha pushed his tongue into his mouth. Dick fisted Tim's hair as he not subtly started rubbing his wrist onto his scent-patch. Tim was going to reek of him when they went back inside, but he couldn't care. Tim would probably come up with a clever explanation, but the sheer thought of everyone sensing the mark he left on the omega and knowing he was with Dick and that they belonged together drove him mad.

He wanted to turn them around, to push Tim against the wall and just have his way with his beautiful omega, not caring who could see them. It could never be clear enough that Tim was his, and Dick wanted to shout it off the rooftops. He could leave hickies, peaking out from under Tim's collar where all his business partners would stare and wonder who managed to get a piece of the untouchable angel. And Dick could say that he had been one he was the one to take Tim to bed, to make him loose control, to make him scream his name...

Dick moaned into the kiss as Tim's hips pressed against his crotch, his erection already tenting in his pants. Tim pulled back from the kiss and raised an eyebrow. Dick let out an embarrassed chuckly.  
"Sorry, it's been a while since last time..." he whispered. He felt like a teenager again, getting caught with a hard-on when it inappropriate.

Tim laughed.  
"Yeah, it's been," he whispered and looked around the corridor. There was some light coming in from where the manor was well-lit, but they were hiding in the shadows. So before Dick could say anything, Tim turned them around so he had his back against the wall and dropped to his knees.

"Tim, what are you doing?" Dick asked, grabbing Tim's arm to bring him back up, but the omega still had a strong hold on his belt.

"Helping you out," he whispered. His hands quickly undid Dick's belt. "If you don't get too loud, we won't get caught," he smirked and pulled Dick closer by the hips so the alpha was completely covering him.

Dick's mouth dropped open. He didn't see this coming at all. He leaned against the wall, bracing himself on his forearm as Tim palmed at his cock before pulling his underwear down. His cock sprung free and Tim immediately wrapped his hand around it.  
"Tim..." Dick moaned, trying to keep his sanity for just one more moment. He needed to quit this, they were going to be in so much trouble. But even this much felt so good already...

"Just don't be loud," Tim winked before leaning in. He leaned in and lapped at the head as gently started working his hand around the base. Then he wrapped his lips around it and sucked.

Dick bit down on his fist to keep himself quiet. He fisted Tim's soft hair and closed his eyes. Tim bobbed his head slowly, his mouth warm and wet and it felt like heaven. He kept his hand where he knew Dick's knot will form if they kept this up, but he kept working his mouth around him without any problem. He breathed through his nose, every exhale caressing Dick's pubic hair as Tim pushed his head down.

Dick tightened his hold. It's been too long, he was already too worked up. He was definitely not going to last if Tim kept this up...

"Oh my..."

Tim pulled off Dick's cock so fast he hit his head on the wall as Dick stumbled to stuff himself back into his pants.  
"We can explain!" he called out, turning to face Alfred. The butler was now standing with his back to them, so Dick could close his pants completely.

"I very well believe that won't be needed, Master Dick," the butler's voice was as calm and neutral as always, but Dick couldn't help but blushing red like a tomato. He spent his teenage years in the manor and never once had anything like this happen. He didn't even dare to look at Tim who was now standing beside him, hastily combing his fingers through his own hair.

"Still..." Dick muttered. He already felt like a teenager caught red-handed, there was no way of turning back.

Alfred sighed.  
"Young Masters, the nature of your relationship had been quite clear from the moment you two disappeared before Master Tim's heat. I assure you, I only wish you two the very best, but I must ask you to only do this kind of activity where others may not stumble upon it by accident, 'he said.

"Sorry, Alfie," they said in synch, as Tim took a hold of Dick' s hand.

"Thank you. Now please go back inside and enjoy the rest of the evening," Alfred didn't wait for them to react, he just walked away towards the kitchen. Neither Dick, nor Tim dared to look after him.

For a long moment, there was complete silence on the corridor, then Tim spoke up:  
"If I flee to Mexico right now so I don't have to look him in the eye again, want to come with me?"

"Yes, please."


	5. Damian (& Bruce)

"Ward off the police! I don't have time to diffuse all the bombs!" Tim shouted, trying to talk over the chaos around them. The police sirens were going off everywhere around the building, the City Halls own alarms blaring around them.

"Easier said than done!" Dick shouted back, yanking on the bounds of the henchmen.

 _"How much until detonation?"_ Bruce voice could be barely heard over the comms, every other sound and the flashing red lights overcoming every sense of theirs.

"Not half minute," Tim answered, taking apart another bomb with expert motions. There was only two of them in the City Hall, Bruce and Damian holding the front at Arkham and the others all scattered all over Gotham to try and hold the strategically important buildings.

The attack had been organised and as genius as some of their villains were, this was an entirely new level of teamwork from them. Two Face and some new deserters of the GCPD had taken the mayor and the officers who had been tasked with his security that day as hostages while also putting a bomb in every crook of the City Hall. The GCPD headquarters was teargassed and overtaken by a bunch of Black Mask's free henchmen and a large group of Dollotrons went for Arkham to cause even more chaos. So there was absolutely no hope of reinforcement coming to help.

 _"Then evacuate_ ," Bruce said. " _Take the hostages and as many henchmen as you can and get out of there,"_ his voice was steady, the order clear. Tim hesitated for a moment, glancing towards Dick. The alpha met his eyes and nodded his head before grabbing the tied-together henchmen and started yanking them towards the nearest exit, which happened to be a window. He didn't care if they got injured or not as he used all his strength two throw the three men through the window, breaking the glass with their bodies. He then threw another pack after them.

The mayor and the GCPD members were still unconscious and bound together on the ground on the other end of the hall. Dick would never make it back in time if he ran for them.

"Get out!" Tim shouted, the authority in his voice unquestionable. Dick wanted to scream and ran back to his omega as the counter finally got to the last five seconds but he saw how Tim shot off his grapple, breaking a window with it before grabbing the bounds that held the men together. Dick didn't look back before jumping out of the window.

The explosion made his ears pop and his breath was knocked out off him by the force of the explosion pushing him onto the ground. His vision was blurred as he went dizzy from the strong air-pressure and the dirt clouding everything as the building went down. He tried to push himself up, even if every cell of his body protested.  
"RED!" He couldn't tell if he truly shouted it out or just tried, he couldn't hear his own voice.

"CATCH THEM! BREAK THEIR FALL!" was the first thing Dick was able to comprehend. He followed the policemen who were still on their feet with his eyes. They were running off to his right, not concerned about the fires that have broken out. Like shooting stars, the mayor and officers broke through the smoke and fell downwards while the air from the explosion pushed Tim's body farther from them.

Dick forced himself up from the ground, not caring about the pain that went through his legs. He broke into a sprint, running over police cars when needed in order to catch up to his falling omega. The officers got out of his way, all of them more concerned with the mayor than the vigilante who saved the day. Dick took out his own grapple as he sprinted the last few meters before his body finally collided with Tim's, pushing him backwards. Dick shot off his grapple before the adrenalin would stop coursing in his veins and held onto Tim for dear life as the grapple pulled them up towards the roof of a near building. He didn't have any strength left for the landing so he just hugged Tim as close as he could, hoping that it would be his body that took the brunt of their fall.

Tim grunted against his chest as they rolled a few times, before coming to a stop. Dick desperately wanted to look down at him, how he was doing, how badly he was hurt but he couldn't even bring himself to move yet. There wasn't a part of him that wasn't aching.

"Told you... You'll catch me," Tim spoke up before breaking into a coughing fit. Dick breathed a soft chuckle.

"You're killing me, Babybird. My heart can't take this amount of stress," he whispered back. They both knew they needed to move, either to get back to the building and search for any survivors or to flee the scene. But he for just a moment he was happy to hold Tim, knewing he was alive. "Are you hurt somewhere?"

"I'm pretty sure my elbow is broken, but nothing else should be too bad," Tim groaned as he reached up and tapped Dick's mask twice to pull up the white-outs. Dick looked down at him, meeting the midnight blue eyes that shone with so much worry his stomach churned. " You? Are you okay? " His gloved hand was harsh on Dick's cheek as he made sure the alpha was only looking at him.

Dick smiled, and reached up to take Tim's hand into his.  
"I think nothing's broken, but I would kill spa day right now," he grinned. Tim smiled back at him, before pushing himself up a little to press their lips together. Dick didn't hesitate to kiss him back and push him back onto the ground so Tim wouldn't continue to lean on his injured elbow. He nipped at his omega's lip so Tim opened his lips to give his tongue free access. They could easily get caught, neither of them checked how many cameras were there. But they kissed like it was their last chance of ever doing it. The hand Tim had on his cheek just seconds ago was now at Dick's neck, tearing at the neck of his uniform, trying to give himself a chance to get the calming scent of his alpha. Dick pressed down on him with his entire body, doing his very best to become one with his boyfriend as if someone would come up there and just snathh him away from his arms. (Because there was always a chance of that happening in their life.)

Tim spread his legs and locked them around Dick's waist. He slid his hand up into Dick's hair, pulling him away forcefully to break the kiss. He moaned as he breathed out. He threw his head back as Dick undid his cape and pulled down his uniform's neck. Dick grunted as his teeth grazed Tim's scent gland. They needed to stop this, or he would do something they didn't want yet. But they almost died not even two minutes ago, the adrenalin was still running high and he will be damned if he died before Tim was completely and undeniably his. Tim pushed his hips up against him, rubbing himself more into the cup in their uniform than against his alpha, but he was too far gone to think about that. He lifted his head to crash their lips together once more, not a bit of gentleness in the gesture.

Dick pulled the zipper down even more so he had access to as much skin as possible, his gloves annoying him more now than ever before. He wanted to touch, to feel, to claim so bad he was going crazy. He pushed down against Tim, pulling his omega's head back to expose his neck before pulling away. He nosed along the soft skin, before peppering kisses all over.

"Batman, if anything, they are far too alive," Damian's voice cut through the still blaring silence and shocked them enough to pull apart. Robin stood on the edge, the disapproval so strong Dick could feel it even through the white-outs. He pointed at them." Finish this inappropriate, foolish display of affection immediately!" he ordered. Dick felt Tim sigh as he rolled off the omega.

"The explosion must have jacked my comms, I can't hear anything," Tim said, still laying on the ground.

_"Nightwing, how about you?"_

"I can hear you now," Dick answered as he sat up. He looked at Tim, scanning for injuries. His left arm was laying limply by his side and his uniform was torn in a few places, but nothing seemed to be too serious.

" _Injuries?"_

"Red has a broken elbow, but other than that there is nothing we could detect so far that would need immediate attention. Maybe light concussions, but nothing worse," he answered.

He heard Bruce exhale in relief.  
_"Good. Agent A is already on his way to collect you two, Robin will assist the GCPD with the arrests and the search for survivors. You two are done for tonight,"_ and with that Bruce cut the line, not accepting any resistance from them. Not that they wanted to. 

Looking down at Tim's beat up form and feeling the ache in his own body, Dick was more than happy to call it a night. Even if they will have to spend the night in the sickbed. He will find a way to climb into Tim's anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter coming on Sunday! :D


	6. Chapter 6

All people knew that most of the Wayne's were alphas. They automatically assumed it, so they were always really surprised when it came out that Tim was an omega. And yet they never fully realised that Dick was an alpha, until they found themselves on his bad side.  
He had the height, the body type and the masculine beauty everyone associated with the "perfect alphas", but because of his easy going nature they didn't necessarily take him seriously from the get go.

But he was nearing his rut and the woman just didn't understand that a man's no was still a no. So despite his best effort to keep his cool, at some point Dick found himself letting out a small growl, which infuriated the woman so much she turned on her heels and left. Dick wanted to apologise for being rude like that, but he didn't want to invite more of unwanted advances.

He wanted to go back to Gotham and barricade himself in Tim's bedroom, so only his omega would come near him for the next few days. But he had left Blüdhaven more than necessary lately and small crimes were picking up again. He needed to stop that before it could grow into larger crimes. Spending his rut alone was not the best experience, but he wouldn't be tempted to stay away from his city more nights than it was strictly necessary. So after the poor cashier girl who was intimidated by his growl bagged his groceries he immediately went home.

His apartment was silent, but Dick immediately spotted the new coat by the door. It was expensive and soft and the moment Dick leaned a bit closer the familiar coffee and vanilla pudding scent filled his nose. He almost moaned out loud. He let the bag of groceries fall onto the ground before running into his apartment, going for his bedroom.

The bedsheets were in disarray like someone had laid into them before, unlike the relatively well-made state Dick left them in. Tim was sitting in the middle of it, his legs straight in front of him as he continued scrolling on his phone without any care in the world. His hair fell freely around his face a bit unruly for having changed into Dick's shirt that fell off one of his shoulders. Dick felt faint when he realised that Tim was most likely wearing nothing underneath.

Tim looked up at him with innocent eyes.  
"Hi," he said nonchalantly. He didn't even put down his phone. His left arm was still wrapped in bandages to steady his elbow, but the cast has already been taken down.

"Tim, what are you doing here?" he asked softly and threw off his shoes before climbing onto the bed. Tim gave him a fond smile at his eagerness before he reached up and treaded his fingers into Dick's hair.

"Came to help out with your rut. Should I not have?" he asked and raised an eyebrow even though he knew Dick's answer long before the alpha actually shook his head.

"Oh, no, I'm happy you're here. But won't B fuss about it?" the thought of another dominant alpha made Dick's skin crawl, but since technically Tim was still Bruce's pack omega it was still the man who had the final say in things. It was ridiculous that they still had customs like that in this day and age.

Tim shrugged, letting his hand fall into his lap.  
"I basically run the company in his stead, the least he can do for me is give me a week off when I ask him to. And he shouldn't poke his nose into my business when it comes to where I take my vacation," he said and pressed a kiss onto Dick's cheek.

Dick caught Tim's chin in his hand and turned his head up gently to press their lips together. Dick groaned when Tim kissed him back and opened his mouth for him, while Tim's hand sneaked back onto his neck and gently pulled off the scent-cancelling patch. Dick's scent filled the room and Tim whimpered as it filled his nose. His legs twitched as he instinctively wanted to spread them to his alpha. Dick pushed his tongue into Tim's mouth while he sneaked his hand onto Tim's bare thigh, grabbing the inner side. He wanted to push the shirt away to give way for his hand, but Tim's hand went from his neck to his jaw and pushed him away just enough that he could comfortable look at him.

"Go, shower first. I'll wait for you," he whispered and gave Dick one last peck before pulling away completely. He chuckled softly az how fast Dick was off the bed and already getting out of his clothes. He got out of the bed and grabbed the uniform shirt that Dick carelessly discarded in the hallway before slamming the bathroom door closed behind himself. Tim raised the material to his nose and inhaled. He had been off his suppressant for a few days, trying to time his head with his alpha's. The fact that Dick was already in rut and he scent was so wild at this point made his knees buckle.

He climbed back onto the bed and spread his legs, still clutching the shirt. He knew Dick will be out any second, but it never hurt to tease the man a little. And if they could just skip the foreplay... He sneaked his right hand between his legs, avoiding his cock and carefully pushing a finger into himself. He was already wet, his heat slowly, but surely hitting. He trusted his finger steadily into his hole, sliding it in a little deeper each time. He leaned back against the pillows he already arranged earlier and spread his legs even wider. The he pushed in a second finger, biting his lip to muffle his sounds. He was already relaxed enough that it didn't hurt, but he started with slow thrust before he started scissoring them.

"Oh, God..." Tim looked up to see Dick at the door. The alpha didn't bother throwing on any clothes, he came back to the room only covered in a towel, his hair still dripping from the water. He gripped the doorframe so hard, his forearm strained, his eyes zeroed in on Tim. Tim moaned out loud. He wanted his alpha, he wanted him so much.

"You're killing me, Babybird," Dick whispered, letting his towel fall onto the ground as he went back to the bed. Tim smiled at him, letting his shirt fall onto the side as he reached for the man. Normally, he could spend all day just watching the gorgeous alpha as he walked around fully naked. Dick was perfect in every sense of the word. Muscled yet lean, not even the numerous scars running through his skin ruined the image. Tim wanted to worship that body, but right now, he just wanted to put his hands on him.

"I belive you've said that a few times already," he said, his hand curling around Dick's biceps as he pulled the alpha on top of himself. Dick's skin was still damp and he was heavy on top of Tim and there was no better feeling.

"And it remains true," Dick smiled and kissed Tim. The shower calmed his nerves a bit, made him less hurried. But he could feel Tim's hard on pressing against his hips through the fabric of the shirt the omega was still wearing and he couldn't let that go. He pulled back so he could sit on his knees as he put his hands on Tim's thighs and pushed the shirt up. Precum was already leaving a spot on the fabric and Dick leaned down to kiss it, only over the fabric. Tim sucked in a sharp breath, his hands grasping at the sheets around them. Dick, however, didn't give him any more than that. He pushed the shirt up and urged Tim to push himself up so he could pull it over his head.

"Dick, please..." Tim whined as he fell back against the pillows, meeting his alpha's eyes. Tim's eyes were already such a dark shade of blue it seemed impossible for it become darker, but the way his pupils dilated with lust made them so dark Dick was sure he could loose himself in them forever.

Dick leaned in and nosed along Tim's scent gland, prompting the omega to raise him chin and give him more room. He lightly nipped at the skin before liking along it, relishing in the small sound it pulled from his omega.  
"Please what?"

Tim grabbed one of his hand pushed it towards his hole.  
"Touch me," he commanded. Dick smiled and kissed his jaw as a reward before obeying. He immediately pushed two fingers in, knowing Tim would be loose enough to take it. His fingers were bigger than Tim's so he still needed to work it a little before he could push in the third one. Tim grabbed his shoulders as he spread his legs wider, trying to push back against Dick's fingers to the best of his abilities. He was beautiful like that. He black hair fell around his face like a dark halo against the pillows, his face flushed with arousal. His skin was littered with white scars he collected throughout the years, but there were no fresh ones, so he looked like a porcelain doll in Dick's arms.

"I want you, Dick. I want you so bad," he breathed, meeting Dick's gaze before moaning when Dick's fingers jammed into his prostate. His lips fell open as Dick continued to assault it with gentle thrusts.

Dick put their foreheads together and pulled out his fingers.  
"You're mine, Tim. Only mine," he whispered as b he pulled out his fingers. He held himself back from marking Tim all this time, and they still haven't had a conversation about this. But he could have just this. Nobody could fault him for this.

Tim smiled up at him as Dick lined himself up to his entrance.  
"Yeah, I'm yours," he chuckled and surged up to kiss Dick as the alpha pushed in. He tightened his thighs around Dick's waist to pull him closer, to pull him deeper into his, his ankles crossing behind the alpha.

"I'm not letting you go," Dick whispered when he pulled back to nip at the skin behind Tim's ear, slowly pulling out of the omega before he slowly thrusted back in. He took on a steady rhythm as he listened to every little sound the omega made. He didn't hold back from leaving bitemark on the milky skin, relishing in the knowledge that he will get to have Tim for the entire week.

"Then don't," Tim answered, burying his face in Dick's hair giving a kiss onto his forehead. He moaned when Dick sped up, every thrust aiming at his prostate. He held onto his shoulders strongly when he felt Dick's arm close around his body and pull him upwards.

Tim knew he was the smallest of the bat boys, but being held by his alpha made him feel so small and delicate like nothing else. He was used to fending for himself, he liked it even, forcing every ounce of respect out of the people around him. But as Dick placed him in his lap, letting Tim sink down on his cock before pulling him back up made him feel safe and cherished, like he was something invaluable.

The new position let Dick slide in even deeper and Tim could feel the alpha's knit swelling against his ass. Dick's thrust were growing erratic so Tim got his legs beside his alpha's and started to ride him, meeting each thrust. He licked Dick's lips so the alpha would let him in as he pulled Dick even closer so they were pressed against each other completely.

Dick grabbed one of Tim's buttocks in his hand as squeezed while his other hand finally circled around the omega's cock. He groaned when the omega moaned into his mouth and he started stroking Tim in the same time with his thrust. He knew the omega was close, his hips loosing rhythm when he couldn't decide if he wanted to thrust into Dick's hand or push down against his cock. Dick's knot was already getting caught against Tim's rim with each thrust so Dick fastened his hand leaned to Tim's neck, sucking on the skin of his scent gland in a mock-mark. That was enough to push Tim over the edge.

His lips fell open in a silent moan as he slammed down onto Dick's cock, his body shaking from his orgasm. Dick pushed his knot in, the tightening of Tim's body around him tipping him over. He kept rolling his hips as he came into the omega, milking their orgasm until they were both spazming from the oversimulation.

Tim leaned his forehead against Dick's shoulder, snuggling into his hold as he tried to get comfortable. They were going to be tied together for a while now, he might as well get comfy.  
Dick pressed a kiss onto his cheek so Tim turned his head so the next one would be placed on his lips. Dick smiled down at him.  
"Hi," he whispered cheerfully, his finger's running up on Tim's back, tracing his spine. It was quiet in the apartment, the last lights of the sunset coming through the window. Finally, they were alone. No one was going to disturb them and pull them apart. And after so long, it felt like a new experience.

Tim chuckled, his eyes full of love as he looked back at his alpha.  
"Hi."


End file.
